The Magic of Books
by Ai Kanashii
Summary: Rosalina Krall is like ever other 11 year old; swept away by the Harry Potter series! One night she wants to read the story by herself. As soon as she opened to chapter one, the book suddenly becomes a letter; a letter of Rose's acceptance to Hogwarts! Rose is suddenly swept away and placed into the book itself! With no way home, she travels through her own story page by page...
1. That Thing Called Magic

**Before I begin, I have no idea if someone wrote a similar story to this and honestly, I don't feel like going through EVERY SINGLE FANFCITION looking to see if this sort of plotline exists or not. Please just give me a link to the story so if it is similar to my idea, I can stop it before I'm accused of stealing someone else's work. I'm writing this because Harry Potter was my childhood and I love the stories very much. I am also on Pottermore, so if anyone wishes to friend me, just ask; I don't bite.**

**Again, please inform me if there is a story like this out there. If I see a huge plot difference, I'll delete my story and if not, I'm keeping it. No flames just because it's an original character story. Actually, the original character may be more real than you think…**

**Happy reading!**

**~Ai**

**Chapter One  
**_**~That Thing Called Magic~**_

"Alright you two," my mother called from down the hall, "are you ready to read the last chapter?"

My ears perked and I ran right down the hall and leapt onto my patents' bed. I curled up under the covers and waited with a bright smile as mom walked back into the room, the book in hand.

"Come on C.J.!" she called to my elder brother.

She sat beside me and we waited for my brother. See, my brother needed canes to walk. I was never sure what happened as a baby. But it was a rare thing, what he had. He needed contacts, canes, his speech was horrible at times, and he needed a hearing aide. My brother was only 13, but he was as slow as our Grandfather. However, he always found more speed whenever it was time to read our favorite book!

Soon, he appeared at the door way and, using the walls, he made his way to the bed and flopped down beside our mom. He moved closer and we both waited patiently as our mother opened the book, placed the bookmark down and began to read the last chapter of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_.

~x~x~x~

"Mom!" I cried excitedly. I bounced up and down on her waterbed. "Is there another one!? Is there a new book!?"

Mom smile d and placed the book on the nightstand.

"It's a series, so yes, there is another book," she told me with a light tone.

If my smile could get any bigger it did. I bounced up and down again and grabbed the book.

"Can I reread it while we wait for the next one?" I pleaded.

Mom smiled and she got up to help my brother back to his room.

"You can try, but the words might be a bit difficult."

"I'll sound them out! That's how we do it in school!"

Once she helped my brother I jumped into my bed and turned on my night lamp. I opened the book and stared at the art work for a minute. I smiled and laughed softly, imaging what it would be like to live in a world of magic and wonder. What animal would I want; an owl or a cat? Like heck I'd get a toad! And then there is the wand. How the wand is hand crafted by that wonderful man! What was the store's name…? Oh, Ollivanders! Yes that was the name! I wonder what kind of wand I would get… What would the core be? Would the wood be maple like the tree in my backyard?

I laughed a bit louder and squealed slightly at the idea of being a witch. To be in one of those houses and be on the Quidditch team! Okay, maybe that was a little far… I am only 11, yet they did accept Harry, but he was also like, the awesome super hero of the story! I liked Draco though… okay he was a bit of a loser, but he was kinda cool in his own way…

I made myself laugh again at the thought of Draco.

"Rosalina! Shut up!" I heard my brother's voice hiss to me.

I covered my mouth to stifle any more laughing. I then got up and closed my door, to read my beloved tale of Harry Potter.

I reopened the book to chapter one and stared at the baby Harry. The stars twinkled in the background as little Harry moved in his sleep- wait, is the picture moving!?

After rubbing my eyes, I looked back at the picture. It was frozen, as it has always been. Shaking my head, I leaned back into the pillow lifted the book and started to read aloud quietly:

"Dear Ms. Krall,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary book and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress"_

I stopped and looked back at the words carefully. This was not the first chapter… Wait!

I found my book was missing, and in place was a letter. When I flipped the letter, it was addressed to me. I turned the letter over and over and found that the words were jumbling and my room was becoming more and more misty. I felt a tug and suddenly, I was ripped right out of my bed.

And where I landed, oh God you would never believe me if I told you.

**Yes, no, maybe so? Like I said if a story like this is around, inform me please. I if find my plotline is different, I'm keeping my story. If it's too similar, than goodbye story! This was just off the top of my head, and I hope to continue it.**


	2. Vioaye

**Looks like I'm still continuing this. Oh, and in response to a review about the girl being able to read, her mom doesn't want her little girl to grow up and still believes she's like, 5. Rosalina plays along to make her mom happy. This goes into detail later but since it's not a huge big thing to the story, I could explain it and not have to say SPOILER ALERT.**

**Anyway, hope everyone is enjoying this. Remember if this idea is around already let me know! I do not want to be accused of stealing another artist's work.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Chapter 2**

_**~Vioaye~**_

Opening my eyes I gasped as the new scene around me formed. I was in an old style town. There were a lot of black cloaks and some even wore what looked like witches hats! Everyone who walked past me either ignored me or scrunched their eyebrows in concern. I did not get what was happening at all. I mean, how was I reading one minute, and the next, I end up in some…weird, olden times place? My mind was reeling; this was way too confusing!

"Oi! Girl in the blue sweater!"

I jumped at the booming voice. I was the only one in a blue sweater around here- Wait how did I get a blue sweater? I was wearing my Hello Kitty pajamas before! Now I'm wearing a blue sweater and jeans?

"Hey, girlie!"

I jumped again at the voice and as a huge hand fell on my shoulder. I yelped and turned around to find the biggest man I have ever seen. His bread and hair was a tangled mess and his clothing choices were a bit odd- Wait…tall, huge body, tangled hair…

"What are ya doing here little girlie? Where are your mother and father, or, at the very least, a mentor?" he continued.

"I…I don't even know…where I am…" I could barely make a sentence. How the heck was I here, in all places, with a FICTIONAL CHARACTER? Was I dreaming…?

The man laughed loudly. He turned behind him.

"Harry, come look at this! She doesn't know where she is!" the man proclaimed.

A scrawny boy with glasses, brilliant green eyes and shaggy black hair appeared from behind the man. I had to put my hand over my mouth from gasping out loud.

"With all due respect, Hagrid," the boy said with a small smile, "I still have no real idea what is going on either."

Hagrid… So I was right…? Am I in…Am I in the world of Harry Potter?

Hagrid turned back to me. "Well then miss, how about you come with us? Did your parents at least give you some galleons?"

"I…um…" I reached into the pockets of my jeans and clamped my hand around something soft. I pulled it out and opened the top of it to find golden, silver and bronze coins.

The giant smiled and held his hand out. I gave my sack to him and he peered inside.

"Hm…about 500g maybe? That's pretty good little missy. I hope you got your list of stuff to get too?"

I felt in my other pocket and felt a piece of paper. I knew this had to be my list, so I nodded gently and took my bag back. I glanced into the bag at the coins again.

"Well, why don't you come with us? I'm sure Harry could use a friend besides me to talk to. Oh! Where are my manors!? This," Hagrid pushed Harry forward. "Is Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at me and my mind was simply blown to pieces. How the heck was I here? Now I know I'm in Diagon Alley; where witches and wizards go to buy everything they need. Why was I brought here- unless this was a dream…

I smiled slightly back to Harry and, behind my back, pinched myself hard.

Not dreaming…

"Well then," Hagrid said. "What's your name? You know mine, Harry's, why don't you introduce yourself?"

"Um… I'm… Rosalina Krall…" I muttered and pulled at my sleeves nervously.

Hagrid gestured for us to follow and Harry and I took the rear as we were led skillfully down the alleyways of Diagon Alley. Many people now looked at me with shock that I was walking beside the famous Harry Potter. This would be so cool, if I wasn't so confused and mind-blown.

"Where in Britain are you from?" Harry asked.

Britain? Oh right…Hogwarts is in Scotland, and they take witches and wizards from England, Scotland, and Ireland I believe… How would they feel if I told them I'm from America? I mean, I have auburn hair and freckles, I could pass as someone from Ireland, but I do not have the accent. And my high cheekbones and complexion are more Norwegian, if anything. I guess I should be truthful. Maybe they can help.

"I'm actually…from, um, America."

Hagrid stopped and Harry and I ran into his back and fell to the ground. The giant turned around and looked squarely at me.

"How the heck did you end up at this school then?!" he boomed. "America is half a world away!"

I flushed and said in a hushed voice, "I was reading a book…and suddenly the letters changed and formed my acceptance letter…to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I had no idea what happened…and I was suddenly…here; where you found me."

Now that I said what happened, it kind of made sense to me. Well not the normal 'making sense' but in a magical sense.

"Someone at Hogwarts must have something planned for you then… To bring an American girl here is unheard of," Hagrid muttered.

I stood up and helped Harry back up. He gave me a small smile, but it faltered a bit. He looked at my eyes and his eyebrows came together in confusion.

"What's wrong…?" I asked with a hint of worry.

"Oh," Harry blushed from embarrassment. "Sorry, I've just never seen purple eyes before."

"Purple…?" I muttered.

Hagrid brought us into what appeared to be an animal shop. I found a small mirror and looked at my reflection. Instead of my gold-brown eyes, my eyes were now a striking purple. And my hair was a deeper red than what it was before. I still had my freckles and pale skin though…

"Rosalina, come here!" Harry explained from somewhere in the room.

I followed his voice and found he was petting a pure white owl.

"Headwig!" I explained and began to pet it as well. The bird pressed into my hand and stared into my eyes as if it knew something I didn't.

"Hey, how did you know I was going to name it that?" Harry smiled.

I blushed and stuttered, "I…I don't know…Lucky guess?"

"Well instead of naming Harry's pet, go name your own!" Hagrid said with a twinkle in his eyes.

I smiled softly before looking around. There were many owls, cats and even…toads. Yes, ugly little suckers. Count me out on that. I searched around the store, looking for a pet that spoke to me.

A soft purr filled my left ear and I turned to come face to face with a beautiful ginger cat. Her eyes reflected the light tones in her fur. On each of her sides, her fur design made a circle. Her purring was soft and very calming. I smiled and gently took the cage.

"How about it little kitty, you and me?"

The cat purred louder. I smiled and paid for my new friend.

Hagrid looked inside my cage as I walked over to where Harry and he had waited.

"She's a pretty one. A bit skittish, but loyal," he informed me. "What's her name?"

I smiled as I peered at the cat's eyes.

"Marie."

~x~x~x~

Harry and I laughed as our new pets happily slept in their cages. We talked quietly about the wizard world and for a minute, I forgot I was brought into this world. I forgot this world was just supposed to be a fairytale.

"Alright you two, it's time to meet Mr. Ollivander!" Hagrid said in his loud voice. "It's time for you two to get your very own wand."

We entered a very old looking shop. A very elderly man greeted us and was very happy to give Harry Potter a wand. Mr. Ollivander was exactly as the author described in her book; with his old, frail body and soft voice.

"We'll start with the young lady," Mr. Ollivander said. "Please miss, come here to I can get a better look at you."

I stepped up and let the old man walk around me. He glanced at my eyes and did a double take.

"Why, I never thought I'd see another Vioaye again!" exclaimed the frail man. "Harry Potter and a Vioaye* in one day? If my life ended now I would go in peace."

I glanced wearily at Hagrid, hoping for some explanation. He looked the other way, avoiding my stare. I narrowed my eyes.

"Hagrid," I hissed, "what is a 'Vioaye'?"

The giant shot a look at Mr. Ollivander as if telling him he would get him back for this. The older man smiled and started measuring my right arm with a tape measure. Oh, and the tape measure was measuring on its own…which I would be freaking out about if I wasn't so curious and annoyed.

"Well…erm, the Vioayes were a famous magical family. They got their surname centuries ago because they were known for their violet eyes. The family had gift of sorts; they could control people's emotions with their eyes. Some magic put on them or somethin'. No one knows if it was a curse or done purposely…"

"Well, miss, try this wand out," Mr. Ollivander handed me a small, black wand. "Go on, give it a wave."

I did as told and nothing happened. He snatched the wand from me and gave me on with a slight curve along the entire wand. It was a dark wood and the handle part was engraved with gentle swirls. I liked the swirls, they were actually very pretty. But as I was about to give it a wave, he again snatched it from me.

"Unicorn hair…is not made for you it seems," Mr. Ollivander said. "…Try this one." And he handed me a wand that was almost completely straight. It curved slightly near the end. The wood was light in color and the handle had two bumps dividing the handle from the rest of the wand. The handle itself had an engraved pattern that was not over the top flashy, but held its own form of beauty. I gave it a wave and immediately swirls of green and purple flew out from the tips of the wand. When the lights faded the old man smiled gently.

"The length is 12 3/4inches," he started. "The wood is fir, a light wood, perfect for a girl of your height and weight. The core is dragon heartstring; which, by rule, is a powerful wand. Dragon heartstring will easily pick up any new tricks and is the easiest to turn to the Dark Arts."

I nodded and moved out of the way to let Harry take over. I've read this scene before and know what happens. Harry goes through so many wands until he finds the brother wand of You-Know-Who.

Once more, I feel like my mind is slowly slipping from my realistic world and letting me settle into the world of Harry Potter. I mean, I just made little lights fly out of a wand! How cool is that? And how else can one explain how my eyes are suddenly violet and my hair a deeper red? I mean come on…

When Harry finally got his wand, he looked uneasy about the whole ordeal. I placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him gently.

"It'll be okay Harry," I said with a smile.

He tried to smile back, but I knew there was nothing that was going to cheer him up for a good amount of time.

The three of us walked out of the old building and started to make our way back to the entrance of Diagon Alley. As we neared the wall, I felt my feet stop. I'm not really a character here… I live in the real world. What was I supposed to do? I had nowhere to go.

Hagrid sensed my hesitation and looked over at me. I looked up, tear starting to form in my eyes. The big man got on his knee and looked at me.

"You don't have parents, do you?" he said quietly.

I shook my head, meaning he was so wrong, but I knew I was not going to see my mom or dad anytime soon.

"It must be hard, knowing you're the last Vioaye out there," he muttered and stood up. "Tell ya what, I bet someone around here may have known your parents. I bet one of them could help you out. I mean, not a witch nor wizard hasn't heard the name 'Vioaye'!"

"Vioaye?"

I turned the same time Hagrid did. In front of us stood a tall, lean man with blond, almost white, hair. He wore all black and his stare looked sinister.

"I haven't seen a Vioaye in eyes," he continued in a voice that demanded respect. He got on his knee and looked me square in the eye. I couldn't help but look back and wonder how a person's eyes could look filled with such darkness.

"Tell me, little girl, what's your name?" he said with mock sweetness.

"…Rosalina…K- Rosalina Vioaye…" I muttered, not sure I liked the whole "Vioaye" end to that.

The man smiled wickedly. "That's funny; because I remember a friend of mine saying his son had a daughter. Her name was not 'Rosalina'. It was 'Vivian'."

I narrowed my eyes and mustered up my courage.

"My name is not Vivi-whatever you said. My name is Rosalina Faith Vioaye. If you dare question my own birth name again, I will find a way to get you back for disgracing my father and mother."

When I shut my mouth, I felt a small wave flow through me. _Where did that come from? Since when do I yell at someone and speak with such demand?_

The man gave me another evil smirk.

"Looks like you really are a Vioaye," he mused and stood up. "I bet your grandfather would have loved to see you with that attitude; the attitude of a pure blood."

The man took his leave and in a second he was gone. I looked at Hagrid who had backed up a few paces form me.

"What…?" I said quietly. "He was getting on my nerves…"

Harry reappeared from behind Hagrid. He looked at the spot the man had stood at.

"He looks like the boy I met when I was getting my measurements for my uniform," Harry said and looked at me. "If I had you around when I was getting that done maybe you could have shut the boy up too."

I smiled despite myself, but it fell once I remembered I had nowhere to stay.

"Hagrid, I have nowhere to stay," I said at last. "I mean, I barely know how I got here…"

Hagrid scratched his bread, whatever had bothered him before was gone now.

"Well, I could maybe ask a professor to take you for the remaining time until school starts…"

"Could you really!?" I beamed up at him and he smiled back at me.

"I'll ask around. Let's go back to the Leaky Cauldron and get this sorted out, hm?"

I held all of my belongings tighter to me and gave him my best smile.

"Thank you!"

***Vioaye- pronounce as if saying "vio-let", drop the "let" and say "eye" instead- Vio-eye**


	3. Finding a Home

**If anyone sees a mistake in here, please be kind about it. I can't find everything and my computer will auto correct to make completely different words. So if you find something, just tell me nicely and I'll try and get to it asap.**

**Someone asked if the name "Vioaye" was my own creation. The answer is yes. I created the name and the back-story to it which won't be reveled completely for awhile.**

**And a treat for those who follow this story and (hopefully) future followers, I made a picture of our main character Rosalina when she used her wand for the first time. Go to my profile to get to my dA page.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Chapter 3**

_**~Finding a Home~**_

Not too surprising, most of the professors were busy doing stuff to prepare for the upcoming school year. This left me as a homeless witch.

I blinked and shook my head.

Was this all real? I mean, it's all felt so real. What with this magic and learning all these new things…

I glanced at the pile of books next to me and picked up one. It was the history book; history of all things magical, that is. Sighing quietly so Hagrid and Harry could not hear, I started to read up on apparently my own history.

Hagrid was talking quietly with another man and I glanced over to Harry. He was transfixed by his wand again. If only he knew the greatness that will come for him. That was something that crossed my mind recently… Should I let them all know what happens at the end of their first year? Something tells me I should keep my mouth shut and let the events play out as they should. Stay in the background, but not too far back. I mean, how many kids will get to tell their friends "Oh yeah, I got to talk to Harry Potter and hang out with him at Hogwarts. Jealous?"

"Well, because everyone, including myself, are pretty busy, I think it would be best to have ya stay with another magical family," Hagrid said as he sat between myself and Harry. "I bet there's a magic family who would not mind having another witch in the house. Ya know I bet the Weasley family wouldn't mind; they're a good group of kids. The twins are trouble, but they are good all the same."

I shrugged and looked at Harry. He was clearly in another world.

"Then let's get ya hooked up shall we?"

Shrugging again and forcing a small smile, I jumped off my seat and collected my belongings. Hagrid pulled Harry off to the side and spoke to him quietly. I knew this scene too. Telling him about his ticket, that they will see each other again when the first day of school arrives. And now, here I am, an America girl turned witch, who will now be spending her time in the Weasley house? My inner fangirl would be squealing if I was not so worried and confused about all this. Sometimes, it felt like it should be a dream, and then again, it would feel like this was meant to happen. But Harry Potter is a story; how can real life be pulled into a story? It's a made up tale!

Yet here I am…

Hagrid was going off on something, so I took this moment to look down at my new supplies. I can't believe that I was brought here. I'm still trying to figure out if this is a dream or not... It's hard to tell since the Harry Potter world has always been just a story to me. It was fictional; not to be seen as real. But how else could I actually feel what was going on around me? This is way too confusing...

And I have a feeling this is just the beginning.

~x~x~x~

The Weasleys were delighted to take me in. No surprise there as they are the sweetest family I have ever met- Um, read about…? Oh whatever…

I sat at the train station and a sort of beat up car came rolling up. I glanced up and found Mrs. Weasley, again, another character who matched exactly how the author said. Her smile was shinning, her red hair was curled and messy and she carried the air of a loving mother. I stood up and felt a bit better that she was short for her age, making me feel a bit taller.

"Why hello dear," she smiled to me again. "I'm Mrs. Weasley. How about we get all that stuff into the car and get a move on eh?"

I gave her a small smile and loaded up the car. I kept Marie with me and sat her in my lap. The little cat was somehow still sound asleep; the pain in the butt.

"So, why don't I tell ya a few key notes dear," Mrs. Weasley said as she shut the car door and started the engine up. "Let's see, my youngest son is in the same year as you; just starting out. Our family has been in Gryffindor for many years- Do you know of the houses dear?"

"Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff," I said in a heartbeat. "Slytherins have been ruling with the house cup for the past few years and have also won in the Quidditch field as well. Gryffindors have produced some of the best wizards and witches, including headmaster Dumbledore. The best scholars of the magical world usually come from Ravenclaw and from what I understand; the peace and love ones are from Hufflepuff. As for Slytherin, they have a huge share of dark witches and wizards. Why Slytherin I have no idea, but it seems that way. I think they are misunderstood. Honestly not all of them are bad probably and some even have righteous hearts. I believe ever house has its own darkness, whether they like to say it or not."

I paused and suddenly felt the awkward air in the car. I blushed and looked over to Mrs. Weasley.

"Um…Sorry…I've…read a lot of books…" Not a complete lie.

Shaking her head, her smile was back on her face. We drove some more and I fell asleep. I didn't want to give away everything I knew, I mean, it was their story. I just managed to get pulled into it.

"Dear, wake up-"

"Oy, you brought home a new witch?"

"I wanna see her! Outta the way George!"

"Oh shut up Fred!"

I rubbed my eyes and saw the Weasley's house before me. It was very old, had an odd shape to it; but it had a home feel to it. I grabbed my bags and was immediately greeted by the twins; Fred and George.

"Want some help?" one of them asked.

"Or would you like a kiss?" the other winked.

"Leave her alone, the both of ya!" Mrs. Weasley scolded her boys. They held up their hands in defense and said "just kidding ma" at the same time.

"Well then, take some of her belongings and help her settle in with Ginny," she said and made her way to the house.

As soon as she left the twins attacked me with questions:

"Where are ya from?"

"How come your voice sounds funny?"

"I like the blue and bronze shirt."

"Does Ginny know you're here?"

"What house do you want to be in?"

"I bet you want Ravenclaw or Gryffindor right?"

Growing annoyed, I turned and glared at the twins fiercely. I knew they could be annoying, and it was funny, but to have the annoyance be placed on me? Like heck I'm letting them get away with that!

"Shut up!" I hissed. "I get that you have questions but to keep hammering a person with them is beyond annoying! I'm a guest and I always thought one should treat a guest with, on I don't, respect? Seriously, take a chill pill, or five, and leave me alone!"

The shocked look on their faces was enough to satisfy me. I turned and started to make my leave when I thought I heard a voice.

"_So this is who you are."_

I turned around and saw that the twins were already a good few feet away from me. Shrugging, I made my way into the house. I was greeted by a little redhead who was obviously Ginny. She was even cuter in person. Her eyes sparkled and I smiled to myself, remembering how she wanted to meet Harry Potter so badly.

Her smile was timid and she took a few of my books and brought me up a huge flight of stairs. Once we made it to her room, I smiled at the feel of it; innocent and loving.

I placed my stuff off to the side and took Marie out of her cage. Ginny shut the door and sat down to try and pet Marie. Marie backed away and flew under the bed. What a scared, little cat!

"We can't let her go around the house…" Ginny said in a quiet voice. She glanced up to me and said, "Our pet is a rat so…"

"I got it," I said and sat on the floor and called to my cat. I saw her eyes watching under the bed. She looked funny with huge eyes.

"Um, can I ask you a question Rosalina?" Ginny asked nervously.

I smirked and sat back up, responding with, "You just asked me one, but I'll let you ask another. And Ginny, call me Rose, alright?"

The little redhead nodded. She glanced around the room and finally looked back at my face. She quickly looked away again.

"W-why are your eyes…purple?"

The question took me back. I really did not know the answer to that.

I sighed quietly. I guess I'll use what Hagrid told me.

"They are purple because of a curse or a spell placed on my family. We apparently have a gift where if we stare into someone's eyes, we can control their emotions. Whether it is to calm them, make them angry, and if the person is very skilled, he or she could learn to use those emotions to get exactly what they want. As in controlling the person's mind altogether."

I wasn't too sure about that last part, but I just said it. It is like I have knowledge in my head that even I have yet to discover.

"_You'll learn how much knowledge when you reach Hogwarts."_

I looked at Ginny to find her cooing to my cat, trying to get her out. I laughed softly and decided not to ask if she said anything to me. I got down on the floor and, after much begging and kitty sounds, I gave up and reached for a bag of treats. At the sound of the bag, Marie squirmed her way out form the bed and wrapped herself around my legs, purring loudly.

"Well, would ya look at this; she comes out only for food!" I said which caused Ginny to laugh.

~x~x~x~

Nothing overly exciting happened in the past few weeks I spent with the Weasleys. We talked about magic, I learned a trick or two, and Fred and George, after our first encounter, started to bug me again after a few days. I helped Mrs. Weasley around the house wherever I could and was always watching Percy practice.

All of the Weasleys made it into Gryffindor, and I can really see why.

They are a proud, caring family. While that would usually send one to Hufflepuff, what made the Weasleys different was their bravery. They stood up for themselves and, even though they had so little, they would defend their honor as a family.

But enough about that… It was September 1st, and I just watched as Fred and George ran into that barrier and disappeared. I smiled and looked to Mrs. Weasley.

"Thank you so, so much for everything," I said and my smile grew. "I hope I get into Gryffindor so I can be with Ron. I can keep an eye on your twins too."

Mrs. Weasley laughed and pulled me into a hug.

"Now dear, you can come and stay whenever you wish," she said and gave me a kiss on the forehead. "Be safe, and keep Ron out of trouble."

"Mum!" Ron said and smacked his forehead.

I laughed and took hold of my cart. I was about to run when A hand touched me.

"Rosalina!"

I turned and smiled. "Harry!"

Harry grinned at me and looked at the barrier.

"How do you…?"

I laughed, "It is easy Harry! Don't be afraid, or you'll hit it. Instead, get a running start, and next thing you know, you are at our station! Here, watch me and follow right after."

Placing my feet in a running position, I broke into a run and smiled as I felt the barrier engulf me. When my eyes adjusted, I looked up to find the sign 9 ¾ right above me. I heard the barrier behind me and knew Harry had made it through. I started walking with Harry at my side and we made our way to one of the loading carts. We handed over all our books, trunks and pets and Harry and I worked our way to the living carts; our school ropes the only thing we needed. Harry and I jumped on and found am empty place to sit. I sat beside him and looked out the window and watched the witches and wizards say goodbyes and hellos to old friends.

"Anyone sitting here- Oh Rose, I didn't see you!" Ron said.

I smiled and said, "Go ahead Ron, I'm just sitting with a friend."

Ron sat down and when he realized who I was sitting with, everything just got awkward and weird. I let them talk and Harry got a lot of candy when the cart came around. I ate some of his chocolate frogs and listened some more. Hermione Granger soon came around with Neville looking for his toad.

This was going to be one interesting year…

**Next to come, The Sorting Hat! :D**


	4. Time to be Sorted

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I know I'm enjoying writing it! :D**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Chapter 4**

_**~Time to be Sorted~**_

Everyone was changed into their robes and Ron and Harry were already growing closer.

"Rose, what house do you really want to be sorted in?" Ron questioned as he fixed his robe.

"I want to be with you two in Gryffindor," I smiled to them as I spoke. "I mean come on; Ron your family has always been placed in Gryffindor, you have nothing to fear. And Harry, there is no doubt in my mind that you will be placed in there. Come on, the good guys go to Gryffindor, Ravenclaw is for the smart kids, Slytherin is for the bad guys, and Hufflepuff is for the kind-hearted folk."

The two smiled at my confidence in them and we left our luggage right where it was. I was standing beside Ron and was being escorted off the train along with everybody else. Taken back by the magic that filled the air, I was looked around at everything I could, just like all the other first years were doing.

A booming voice echoed and Harry and I rushed to say hello to the giant, Hagrid. After a quick chat, it was time to move. We were assured our belongings would be taken to our house dormitories.

A sudden shiver of excitement and fear raced down my spine. Here I was, at the school of my dreams. I had Harry Potter, the one who managed to live after a killing curse, as my friend. I had Ron Weasley as my friend; the best part was that they were both in Gryffindor! I guess I would not mind getting into Ravenclaw, I mean, I loved the house colors and they express more individual there than in other houses. And they are super smart! But from what I understand, they have a tendency to climb over each other in order to be number one. I just pray I get sorted into the house that I deserve… Oh please Ravenclaw or Gryffindor!

We all shuffled onto boats and I sat with Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. Our boats seemed to glide over the water; which was as still as glass. No wind, no fish even; just the calm, lake water. And as the castle drew closer, we all hushed to stare in awe at the magic the place held. It was like energy flowed out of the magnificent castle and gave it an almost glowing aura.

Our boats came to a halt and we all scurried out to get up the stairs as fast as our legs could carry us. We eventually had to stop because two massive doors blocked us from moving anymore. Hagrid grinned at us and knocked three times on the door. It swung open.

"Welcome first years," a professor in an emerald green robe said and she opened Hogwarts doors. This was obviously the one and only Professor McGonagall. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

With renewed energy, the first years booked it into the school and started observing everything they could. I pointed out a group of Hogwarts students to Harry and we noted they had yellow as their color; Hufflepuffs.

Professor McGonagall called everyone to attention. She explained that there were four houses and that each produced their own great witches and wizards and told us about house points. She explained that rule-breaking would result in loss of house points and whoever won in the end, would receive the house cup, a great honor. Once she left us, ghosts suddenly flooded into the room. As much as I wanted to see a ghost since I developed an interest in them, it was still scary. The ghost, however, were friendly enough and gave one a small smile.

"Alright children," Professor McGonagall said, "please form a line and follow me."

We followed her into the Great Hall. The ceiling above was a deep black and the stars that dotted it seemed to move. Of course, they probably were moving because this was Hogwarts after all. After everyone was gathered into the room, we watched as a hat was placed on a stool. The hat was still and our silence seemed to echo off the walls. Suddenly, the hat moved and a small rip right near the brim opened. I realized that this was the Sorting Hat.

The hat then sung that song I remember form the book. Well, sung would not exactly be the word. The hat had some tune to it, but it was mostly just poetry. But if one listened carefully, one could almost hear music playing to the words. At last, he got to the part everyone wished to hear:

*"You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where you dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you're a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means,

To achieve their ends."

After a few more lines, the hat grew quiet.

"I will now read each of your names," the professor said. "When I call your name, I want you to come up, and I will place the hat on your head. The hat will determine which house you belong in. Now, let us see who is first!"

I reached over and took Harry's hand and then Ron's. They squeezed back and we all prayed to be placed in Gryffindor. I could only hope that I was brave enough for Gryffindor. Maybe I would be placed in Ravenclaw; but hey, I could always talk to them and hang out with them.

"Harry Potter!"

The room grew still and all eyes landed on Harry. I gave his hand another squeeze for reassurance and let him go. At least I knew Ron and Harry would make it into Gryffindor. I mean, these two were brave, amazing, and while not as smart as a Ravenclaw, they were pretty smart. I never realized how much of a battle Harry had with the hat until I saw it in person. But after some bickering on both ends, the hat made its decision.

"Gryffindor!"

Cheers from the Gryffindors made Harry's smile grow even more. Gryffindor had won the famous Harry Potter!

"Rosalina Vioaye!"

Again, a hush fell over the crowd. It was not as bad as Harry's, but still the effect was there. I let go of Ron and slowly made my way up to the stool. Professor McGonagall gave me a reassuring look.

"I'm sorry," she said, "That on your letter I used your improper name. This name is your true witch name."

I nodded and sat down. The hat was placed on me and it fell over my eyes. I could barely hear anyone outside of the hat and felt as is something prodded my mind. And then I felt a wave run through my body.

"A Vioaye, eh?" the hat whispered into my ear. "I thought you were all dead."

"Clearly not," I hissed back.

"Well, with that attitude it just proves my choice is clear," the hat growled back.

"Oh, I'm so scared of a silly old hat," I grumbled.

"_Place me in my proper house you mangled hat!"_

The weird feeling faded and I felt like me again. That voice I just heard sounded very close and I was about to question it when the hat moved again.

"Very well… But it was not a hard decision. You just prolonged my announcement that you are in SLYTHERIN!"

I felt my entire being crash onto the floor.

"_Welcome home."_

***these are the actually words of the Sorting hat in the Harry Potter series. That part is strictly owned by J.K. Rowling. Her words, not mine***

**I bet none of you expected Slytherin. I bet you thought Gryffindor because she is friends with Ron and Harry. If you go back, maybe you will find the few hints I left that told otherwise.**


	5. Emotions

**. I hope everyone is enjoying this story as much as I am writing it.**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Chapter 5**

_**~Emotions~**_

I could not believe what was happening to me.

"A Vioaye? I thought they were dead!"

"I thought her eyes looked purple…"

"In the lighting of the train, they looked more brownish… Who knew they would be purple!"

"I bet they were supporters of You –Know-Who."

My eyes scanned the faces of my new house mates. We were being lead down to the dungeons, where the Slytherin House slept. We stopped at the stone wall which, to no surprise, looked like the rest of the walls. But once the password was muttered, the walls parted and allowed us to enter into our common room. I was shocked to find it was not as dingy and creeper as I thought. Instead, huge windows were open to the waters of the lake. Our prefect even said we could maybe see the giant squid swimming around. Everything was emerald green and silver (or gray). The room was lit with old looking candle chandeliers and stands. The couches were also an older style and gave the common an overall old but rich effect. It was actually pretty cool.

"Ya know," a boy sneered behind me. "Potter and Weasley were not worth it. Glad you were placed in here."

I turned to give him a piece of my mind, but my voice fell away as I stared at the blond boy with gray eyes. The famous Draco Malfoy was right in front of me!

He smiled with a slight sincerity, but it appeared to be very false.

"No one has seen a Vioaye in years," Draco said, causing a crowd of Slytherins to surround of us. "Most people thought the Dark Arts family had been completely wiped out."

I felt my body tense and I hissed lowly at him.

"Well, as we can all see, one lives."

His smile was getting more evil than cute. Here I thought Draco was actually kinda funny, trying to always be all cool. But to be the person he targets is not as fun as one might believe.

"Only one?" Draco sneered. "A shame, the Vioayes were _oh so powerful_ when my Father came here. Such a shame the only survivor is a softy."

I gritted my teeth at his words. I listened as everyone chuckled quietly. My hands clenched into fists.

"_Not powerful? How dare you question my family!"_

Before I thought about what I was doing, my hand was outstretched and my wand was resting inside. I felt a fire burning in me. Draco's face went slightly paler than it already was, making my mouth contort into a smile.

"Not so funny when I'm holding a wand now is it?" I sneered. I turned in a slow circle, pointing my wand at all my housemates. "And if _any_ of you _dare_ question my family's strength, you'll end up right in the hospital wing."

Everyone seemed to get the hint and took their leave. I looked at Draco, who had some color, if you call it color, back in his face. My eyes locked with his and I gave him a scowl before I moved first and went straight for my room. All the girls' rooms branched off from the common room to the left side. I choose the last room I saw and the first bed at the door for an easy exit. The beds had gray bedding with green blankets over it. All the beds had dark wood poles that branched off and were connected by two snake heads. Craved in each wood pole were two snakes that twisted up the entire pole and their heads met the others. Wood trunks to hold our stuff sat at the end of our beds. All my possessions were already in the room along with 3 other girls. They gave weary looks at me and made a quick exit.

"_Welcome to life as a Vioaye, you are feared, as you should be."_

Glancing around the door way to make sure no one was in earshot; I looked around the room and then looked at the bedding.

"Who are you…?" I muttered to the air.

A laugh echoed through the room.

"_That does not matter, what does is how you need to keep up the reputation of the Vioayes. You know nothing of your history, little witch."_

"This is not exactly my story… Nor my life."

"_Says you. Why don't you snoop around? I bet that Draco knows more about your family than you ever will."_

I gave a short hiss and took off my robe. I draped it over the bed and made my way to the common room. I pressed my back against the wall and peered around the corner, careful not to be seen.

"I still can't believe it, a Vioaye!" said a very chubby boy who sat next to my dear friend Draco. "Didn't you say they were all killed Draco?"

"For the third bloody time, yes," Draco responded with irritation in his voice. "They wouldn't join You-Know-Who so he killed them all. Simple as that."

"But he didn't kill them all," said another boy on Draco's left. "Obviously, one got away."

"There have been plenty who pretend to be Vioayes. But there is only one way to prove that she is a true Vioaye," the blond said.

"What's that?"

Draco sneered at the wall.

"If she can control someone's emotions, she's a Vioaye."

A silent hum went through the common room. Anyone who was not paying attention was fully aware of Draco now. He had their undivided attention.

"Vioayes were just good at Dark Arts and had those weird eyes," a Slytherin girl said bravely. She was clearly an older student. "After all, how would you know such a thing?"

The blond smiled wickedly at the girl.

"I know," he said, "because my father was friends with this Vioaye's grandfather. He had a son, who in turn had a girl named Rosalina Faith. But what was special about those eyes is not the color…" he drifted off and watched with glee as the other Slytherins leaned in close, trying to grasp every word.

"They could control the emotions of other people," he said in a hushed voice. "But on rare occasions, one of them could even go so far as to control the entire person's body!"

Gasps irrupted and whispered were exchanged.

"_That is what you can one day do…"_

I moved away from the wall and walked straight into the common room. Everyone quickly stood up and watched with careful eyes as I marched right up to Draco. Without thinking, I grabbed his robes and pulled him to his feet. He glared at me and when we locked eyes, I had him.

A cold feeling filled my body as I stared into his pale gray eyes. I could understand exactly how he was feeling; angry, confident, but a bit of fear. I smiled as I felt an invisible part of me touch the fear.

"You should be afraid of a Vioaye," I said in a sweet voice and then I took full hold of his fear and ripped it open.

Draco's face became very pale and he started breathing fast. His eyes grew wide and his features contorted into something like pain and fear. Satisfied, I let him go and he fell to the floor. I turned to everyone in the room, satisfied with their fearful faces.

"Question me again, and you will be next," I threatened and walked out. It was not until I sat on my bed that it hit me what happened.

I had controlled Draco Malfoy's emotions.


	6. Survival

**Whoa, it's been a while dears! I am so sorry for such a delay. College has me running around at all hours! From work, to club meetings and play rehearsal, I can only do so much! Hopefully I can start getting back to this story!**

**Happy Reading!**

**~Ai**

**Chapter 6**

**~Survival~**

Waking up with your heart racing is one thing, but it is another when you wake up, heart racing because you are still in a story you were never part of. I watched as my roommates chatted happily to one another as they skipped about the room, ignoring my presence. They also expressed some concern about potions class today. Like that is such a big problem? I have to worry about how to get home. Here I am, stuck in a book- I think- and they all act like a class is going to kill them.

Grunting to myself as they ran out of the room, I threw off my covers and quickly changed into my class robes. Might as well try and be bright about this; at least at breakfast I can talk to Harry and Ron.

With newfound hope, I made my bed, locked my trunk- God only knows what Draco might do or anyone for that matter- and made my way to the delicious smell of breakfast that seemed to fill the whole castle. After one more turn, I stood at the doors of the Great Hall. All the house colors appeared to be mingling together and I smiled as I caught sight of Ron's redhead. I dashed over to them and nearly crashed into Ron, if an older student had not blocked my way with his arm.

"Where do you think you're going, witch?"

I know around here, being called a witch is supposed to be good; but when he said it, it made me feel terrible.

"Go back to your own kind, purple," the boy continued to mock me.

I felt my face flush slightly with embarrassment. "I was just coming to say hi to Ron…" I muttered.

The boy laughed and a few Gryffindors, who were close by listening, chuckled with him.

"Weasley, come here!"

Ron turned from a Hufflepuff and walked over. When he saw me, he gave a small smile; but I knew deep inside he was a bit nervous to talk to me. I mean, who wouldn't now that everyone thinks I am some dangerous human?

"_A dangerous witch actually…"_

"What's up?" Ron asked as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"Vioaye says she knows ya," the boy chuckled. "Tell her to take a hike."

Ron looked carefully at me. I could see it in his eyes; he was debating if he wanted to agree with them, or save me.

"Oh, hey Rose, I didn't see you there!"

All of us glanced behind me to see Harry Potter. He smiled brightly at me and wrapped an arm around me.

"Glad to see you haven't been corrupted by the Slytherin house yet," he said humorously.

I smiled with gratitude and looked back to the boy who stopped me before.

"May I talk with my friends now?" I asked sweetly.

With a huff, the boy left along with his little group. Harry let go of me and sat down. Ron sat next to him, his head down. I wanted to yell at him for not defending me; heck I wanted to smack him. But I knew that would only show that I did belong in Slytherin. Instead, I placed a hand on his back and he instantly tensed. I let out a deep sigh.

"Ron, I won't hurt you, you know me," I said quietly.

"Just because she is a 'Vioaye'," Harry said, "does not mean she is a different person. She is the same girl we met on the train."

"And she is now in Slytherin!" Ron said. He turned around to face me and I let my hand drop. "Don't you know? Only the baddest of the bad make it into Slytherin!"

I bit my lip and glanced behind me. The Slytherins made it a clear point to not socialize with anyone- except the occasional Ravenclaw. They all looked evil in some way. Malfoy with his smirks and grey eyes, Gina with her dark brown eyes- they all had traits that made them look evil. But I saw nothing evil about me. Okay, the eyes are weird but they don't look evil…

"_Not evil? Didn't you control Draco's emotions dear?"_

"Ron, knock it off. Rose has done nothing to harm us."

"Yeah, not yet."

"Ron!"

I glanced between the two of them before I answered, "It is okay Harry… I would be nervous about me being around too if I found out my new friend was part of some weird family with cursed eyes. I'll just head over to my table and…"

I let out another sigh before leaving. And what; eat alone? Seems like the only option I have at this point. Especially since the death glares did not stop once I reached the table. I sat at the very end and grabbed a piece of toast. I nibbled on it before looking back up. Instead of empty space, a girl stood in front of me. She had bright blue eyes and tanned skin. Her hair was a medium brown and she was smiling at me.

"Hey, I'm Blair Clay," she said as she sat down across from me.

I simply stared at her. I glanced behind me and around to both sides.

"I am talking to you, Vioaye."

I turned my attention back to her, my guard up.

She shook her head, her smile was still there.

"Look, I don't want to hurt you. I wanted to know if you wanted someone to talk to."

"W-what?"

Needless to say, it was not a joke. Turns out, her family is not a "pureblood" family, so Malfoy started to make fun of her. She also finds my eye color to be cool- which I think was an attempt to say she will try to overlook them. She was also present when I kinda went crazy on Draco.

"Hun, you gotta use that magic of yours more often," she laughed.

"I thought it was a _curse_," I grumbled. "Besides, I don't want the stupid eyes."

"Well, you got them, and if you want to survive around these parts, you better get used to them and learn to love them." She winked at me. "Besides, I have a trick or two of my own, if you wanna see during potions class."

I glanced up at Blair wearily and said, "And what trick is it?"

"It involves Malfoy getting knocked off his high horse."

"I'm in."

Before potions class, which was a bit later in the day, I had to attend Defense Against the Dark Arts- and I was lucky to have Blair join me. She defiantly made it easier to not get so bored with Professor Quirrell's t-t-timid voice. And I thought just reading about him was annoying.

Reading….Wait… He has something to do with the ending- why can't I remember the ending now? I just read the end not even a few days ago! A person does not forget the ending in just a few days!

"Rosie, let's go!" Blair nudged me from my thoughts. "Potions class is next and you are going to be my partner for this next class."

I gathered my books and raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean partner in crime, right?" I smirked.

"To the end and back!"

With giggles, we scurried out of the classroom and started to make our way downstairs. Suddenly, my books were thrown out of my arms and scattered onto the floor. In front of me stood a Gryffindor and two Hufflepuffs- and they were all upper classmen.

"The famous Vioaye," the Hufflepuff girl to the right sneered. "Hey Cedric, how about you give her a runny nose spell?"

The other Hufflepuff smirked at his friend's comment. "Might want to use a binding spell, I mean, she IS a Vioaye. Don't want her running around at all."

Blair nudged me and muttered into my ear, "Forget them; let's get your books and leave."

"_See that? They doubt your powers. They doubt your birthright!"_

_So? This is not my story._

"_Do you want to have a binding spell on you?"_

_No…_

"_Then use the only magic your parents were smart enough to bless you with."_

I hung my head and cast my gaze to my shoes. I couldn't do that...

"Bet she doesn't even know how to use her 'powers'," the Gryffindor mocked me.

My fists clenched at my sides. Okay, maybe I could…

"Awe, little purple is getting all maaaaad," cooed the female Hufflepuff.

Yup. Time to get serious.

I snapped my head up and started my stare with Cedric. He instantly locked eyes with me and froze. I felt my invisible arms lash out and take hold of his emotions. I searched for the one I wanted and took hold of it.

"Poor babies," I hissed, "They don't know how to fear."

I ripped open the fear and he fell onto the floor. He backed up into a corner, his gaze never leaving until I realized him. I shifted to the Gryffindor who almost got away, but he was watching for too long and I caught him. The arms snaked through into his core.

"They don't know pain," I muttered and found a memory I wanted. I threw the memory to the front of his mind and he started to sob uncontrollably.

"Leave them alone!"

I left his gaze and went in for the last target. She froze when my stare went to her. I dug deeper; I reached forward and grabbed hold of a small portion of her mind.

"You will forget what you just saw, because your friends are simply crazy," I spoke to her. I then whipped her mind of ever seeing me and she fell to the floor.

I gather up my books and quickly pushed past them. For a moment, everything was silent in the halls. I could only hear my blood pounding in my ears as I moved away from the scene. The silence, however, was broken when I was grabbed on the shoulder and my name was shouted. I glanced to my left to see Blair looking at me like she saw a ghost. We stood there in silence for a minute before she let go of my shoulder.

"Well…if we knew you could do that than heck why did we even go to class today?"

I smiled briefly, happy she was attempting to cover up her own fear.

"You two! What are you doing out here?"

Our heads snapped over to see Professor Snape in all his black-robed glory. His dark eyes bounced between the two of us.

"Shouldn't you two be…in class rather than wondering the halls?" he sneered at us.

I ducked my head as Blair said, "Yes sir."

"Then I suggest you come in…don't you agree?"

We nodded and ran into the room. The potions room smelled of plants, apple juice, creamy lotions and burn toast all in one. I scrunched up my nose as I took the remaining bench along with Blair. Snape sneered again before he moved to the center of the class.

"Shouldn't they get points off for causing trouble in the halls!?" a brave Gryffindor said from his table.

"And for that, Mr. Longbottom, three points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors groaned and Neville's partner smacked him in the shoulder.

"He favors Slytherin," I heard Ron say somewhere near me. "So they will never get into trouble…with him anyway."

Snape assigned a simple potion- a cure for boils. Luckily, I did a bit of reading and knew what we needed. I set up my cauldron and got to work with Blair. As we worked, she would slip certain ingredients into her robe pockets. I watched carefully for Snape whenever she started to do this. As class continued, Snape was watching the Gryffindors, giving Blair the time she needed. She took out the extra items and started sneaking over to Draco. As she neared, Neville sneezed and startled Blair. In the mist, she let go of the items and they landed in his cauldron. With wide eyes, she ran back to me just in time to see the cauldron contents explode- leaving Neville and his partner with blackened faces and coughing ashes.

Snape growled darkly and screamed, "Fifteen points from Gryffindor!"

Whoops…

~x~x~x~

"I can't believe their faces when you got them," Blair whispered excitedly to me. She fell back onto my bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I mean, that was just, super cool!"

"Keep it down," I hissed back, glancing around at the two other girls in the room. They were braiding each other's hair, but I knew they were trying to listen to me as well. I mean, come on- the Vioaye girl gets a friend? Gossip is sure to follow.

"Sorry," my blue-eyed friend said with a small smile. "It was just so cool."

I muttered a 'sure' and glanced out the windows looking out to the sea. Honestly, it was a beautiful view. It reminded me of my home. I grew up on the shores of Jersey- sand and boats, bennies in the summer and deserted houses in the winter. The water was right in my backyard and across the street from me. Water was a comfort in a land where I had no family.

In a land where I could control emotions… and apparently more.

"Hey, I think we should practice," Blair said, sitting up and crossing her legs.

"Pardon?" I asked, too lost in my thoughts to really register her words.

"You should practice with that gift of yours," she said and looked at me. "You never know when you could need it."

"Blair, it's a curse."

"Is it? I think it saved your butt and mine from being kicked. I mean, Rosie, you made that girl _forget_ what you did! I knew your family could control emotions… I thought the rest were myths!"

"The rest…?"

Clearly, I have some family history to brush up on…

**Again, sorry for such a delay guys! Hopefully I can get back on track with this!**


End file.
